Mama
by callmek1ng
Summary: Lucy loved her mama.


Lucy loved her mama. She loved her mama's kindness, her warmth, her smile.

Lucy loved everything about her mama.

She especially loved mama's hugs and mama's kisses.

Mama always took good care of Lucy.

And when mama got sick, Lucy took care of her. She made her tea, brushed her hair, and gave her baths.

Even when mama started sleeping a lot, Lucy still took care of mama. Lucy loved mama, and mama loved Lucy.

Papa cried a lot. Lucy didn't know why. Mama was just sleeping. Maybe papa was just tired from working so much.

But Lucy didn't care much about papa. She loved mama the most, and mama loved her.

"Mama? Are you up yet?" Lucy asked mama, who was lying next to her. "No? That's okay, mama." She kissed mama on the forehead. "I love you, mama. I'm gonna brush your hair now, okay, mama?"

And Lucy brushed mama's hair. It was as soft and silky as ever, but since mama had fallen asleep, it felt stranger everyday.

"Mama, you feel cold. I'm gonna draw you a bath."

And when mama was in the bath, Lucy made sure to make her nice and clean.

When mama was done bathing, Lucy made her a cup of tea.

"Mama, you're not drinking your tea. Don't you want it, mama?" But mama was still sleeping.

"It's okay, mama. I understand." Lucy grinned at mama. "Mama, let's have a picnic on the estate!"

Lucy made food as best as a child her age could. She put mama in her wheelchair and pushed her outside.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, mama? If only you'd wake up."

Lucy sighed. "Mama, I'm worried. You've been sleeping for a while, and... never mind. It's okay."

Papa watched from inside and frowned.

As mama continued to sleep, Lucy poured some tea for herself, mama, and her doll, Michelle.

"I can't WAIT until you wake up, mama! I want you to try the tea. It's my own special blend! Michelle loves it. I know you didn't want it earlier, but I do think you'll like it now!"

Lucy paused a moment, hoping for a reply.

"It's okay, mama! Let's go back inside now!"

Lucy pushed mama inside, humming a happy tune that mama always sang to her when she had trouble sleeping. "I love you, mama!"

Papa, still watching, sighed and whispered, "Mama loves you too."

One day, Lucy found that mama was completely better. Well, not better, but awake, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Mama, I'm so glad you're better! I love you!" She paused.

"What, you wanna try my tea now, really?! I'm so excited, mama!"

Lucy ran to the kitchen to make mama some tea. She was confronted by papa, who said he wanted to talk to her.

"Alright, but I have made mama's tea yet. I guess it can wait."

They walked to mama's bedroom, and Lucy sat on mama's lap.

"I know mama, I'm sorry about the tea, but papa said he wanted to talk to us."

Papa looked nervous and sad. "Lucy, do you know how old you are?"

"Yeah, papa! I'm five, duhhh!" she giggled and kicked her legs lightly.

"And... is mama _here _with us?"

"Yeah, papa, of course!"

"Is she... breathing?"

"P-papa... what do you mean? Of course she's breathing," her smile slowly faded, her expression now stern.

"Lucy... I didn't want to tell you this, but I..."

"Yes, papa?"

"Look at mama, Lucy. What do you see?"

"I just see mama! She's smiling at me."

"Lucy... no she's not."

"Look at mama, papa! LOOK AT MAMA." She began to cry.

"Mama is DEAD, Lucy! She has been for the past TWELVE YEARS!"

Lucy stood up. "N-no... No! NO! YOU'RE WRONG! MAMA IS _HERE_! MAMA IS _ALIVE_!" She started hitting papa and kicking him, the tears flowing like a coursing river down her cheeks.

"You're SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD. LUCY! YOU NEED TO REALIZE! MAMA ISN'T HERE ANYMORE! WE WEREN'T EVEN ABLE TO HAVE A FUNERAL FOR HER BECAUSE OF YOU," he shouted angrily. Papa too began sobbing. "For the past... twelve years... it's been as if you've been mocking me... I.. I can't... I can't take it anymore."

"Papa, can't you see? MAMA IS SITTING DOWN OVER THERE, SMILING AT BOTH OF US!"

"Lucy, stop... She's DEAD. Neither of us can change that fact.

Lucy looked over at mama and suddenly, she looked like a mere pile of bones.

"Oh, papa..."

Papa bent down and hugged Lucy while she cried on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Lucy..."

* * *

"Wouldn't that be _CRAZY, _mama?" I finished my story and put down my pen, smiling at my mama.

I love my mama.

And my mama loves me.


End file.
